The Little MerSanji
by KoloheSanji
Summary: Okay, so this drabble turned into something bigger. Therefore, I'm renaming this thread and restarting the drabble thread separately. This is based on the Little Mermaid, with a SanjixZoro pairing. YAOI! If I write more merSanji stuff, I will reopen!
1. The Little MerSanji

**Author's Note: ** Thoughts run through my mind at the weirdest times. So, I've decided to take a lot of other people's lead, and start a line of drabbles. If these one-shots don't shut up, and grow into a larger story, I'll give them more space on this thread...or their own thread if need be. If they remain one-shots, then that's okay, too.

This way I can keep an outlet for my writing going, without going totally nuts.

This story is based on the story, _the Little Mermaid_, by the wonderful Danish author, Hans Christian Andersen.

And, the characters of _One Piece_ all belong to the exceptional Eiichiro Oda, he owns them all...I'm just borrowing them.

XXXXX

**Story 1: _The Little Mer-Sanji_**

Blonde hair tussled by the late night ocean's breeze, the cook of the Going Merry stared into the darkness.

Only a week to go, and he would turn twenty...and everything would cease to be.

As a small child, swimming with the rest of his friends, their iridescent tails glimmering in the sunlight, Sanji had seen HIM on the ship passing by. Soft green hair blown by the summer winds, white katana by his side, practicing his stances and balance on the ship's railing.

And then he slipped, hitting his head on the railing before falling into the ocean with a loud splash.

The green haired boy was sinking below the waves, and the ship made no sign of slowing down.

As the rest of the mer-children fled, the blonde mer-child quickly moved forward. Gently pulling the small human to the surface of the ocean, Sanji held the boy's head above the waves as he called to the ship.

"Oi! Someone! HELP!" He shouted. "HELP!!!"

Glancing down at the green haired youth, Sanji saw the boy's eyes flutter and open. Unfocused green orbs looked into his exposed blue eye. Locking for a moment, before the ships' crew could be heard yelling, "MAN OVERBOARD!!!"

Ducking below the waves, Sanji kept the boy afloat until more bodies could be heard entering the water, and splashing their approach towards the green haired boy.

Then with a quick movement of his tail, Sanji swam down into the ocean's depths.

Unable to get those green eyes out of his mind, Sanji followed the ship to it's port. However, being a mer-child, going on to land was impossible in his current form.

Only a deal, struck with the demon-witch of the seventh seas could grant his wish. Only she could give him the legs that he needed to follow those eyes.

But gaining favors from demons and witches are never easy things, and his came at a heavy price.

_"If you cannot find your love, and make him love you in return by the time you turn twenty...you will die. Returning to the ocean as sea foam, like all those other mer-people who died after leaving their place in the sea."_

_"A way to a man's heart was through his stomach."_ People had often told him, and thus he had begun to work as a chore boy on the Orbit, hoping that eventually his path would cross with the green haired boy once more. Hoping that when that moment arrived, he could impress and win the boy's heart with his cooking.

However, fate was seldom kind, and soon he found himself in debt to a Captain who would save his life, at the cost of his own leg. Unwilling to abandon the old pirate, Sanji stayed with him, constantly hoping that to see the green eyes that he fell in love with, amongst the many pairs that wandered into the Baratie.

Years passed, and hope faded. And by his nineteenth year, Sanji had learned the ways of his pirate cohorts. With a tongue as blue as the most randy of anyone who had sailed the seas, he had learned to talk to men in harsh tones, and to reserve the softer ones for women. Compassion and behavior towards both sexes had been ingrained in him, and it could not be undone.

Then, on that day, a new chore boy arrived on the Baratie. A young man who claimed that he would become the King of the Pirates...and his crew, which included a green-haired man, with three katanas by his side.

At first Sanji thought it was just a coincidence. This man just looked like the boy he had fallen in love with. However, during Zoro's fight with Mihawk, Sanji knew. The white katana, those stances...those bright green eyes.

It was HIM.

But fate always being an unkind master had given both men different paths, and not knowing how to express his feelings towards the green-haired swordsman, their relationship soon turned adversarial. Kind words were often mistaken for jibes. Acts of kindness were seen as gestures of hostile 'one-ups-manship.' And, any attempt at contact was greeted with swift sword strokes and kicks.

The cook stared off into the darkness surrounding the Going Merry.

_"You can't tell him the truth about you..." _ Had been one of the conditions of the deal, _"If he loves you, it has to be because he was meant to love you."_

"That's never going to happen." Sanji told himself as he thought about what preparations he now had to take, like finding a new cook for his crew.

XXXXX

**Author's Notes:** "To be, or not to be..."...continued?...THAT is the question...


	2. The Little MerSanji: Part 2

**Author's Notes:** Due to popular demand...this story shall continue! THANK YOU VERY MUCH to all those who read and reviewed the first part of this story!!! THANK YOU!!!

**Lil bishi hunter:** Sorry, can't promise anything. However, I do hope you enjoy where this story goes. (Sanji: (looking worried) "Oi! What do you mean, 'can't promise anything?'", Zoro: "Heh-heh-heh...", KS: "Keep it up green-boy, and _I'll_ make you cry!")

**Blizzardrake:** Thank you! I'll definitely keep on going:-)

**Devlinn Reiko-sama:** Thank you! Yes, I love the original story of the "Little Mermaid." (Sorry to Hans Christian Anderson for some of the liberties that I had to take with his story. I did try to stick to the original, though...)

**Marcha-chwan:** I just couldn't help thinking about Sanji as a merman. He loves the sea, swims so well and can hold his breath really long. He is one of a kind. (Sanji: (smiling), Zoro: "Oi! What am I? Chopped tako?", KS: (rubbing hands together) "Don't give me ideas...")

**CloudKistune17:** Thank you! And, I can say that I've wanted to write a real ZoSan yaoi fic for a long time, and this is officially my first. LOL!!! (Sanji and Zoro: (looking upset) "OI!!!")

**Sheri-chan:** I'll definitely continue! (Sanji and Zoro: (hitting their heads on the table), KS: Hahahahahaha!!!)

**Lady Geuna:** Thank you, and good question! Unfortunately, I really don't know the answer to that one. In the case of this story, it gets around it because...--answer is edited due to it containing spoilers--. However, VERY KEEN OBSERVATION!!! (Sanji and Zoro: (looking at each other, extremely worried), KS: Hahahahahaha!!!)

**The Wandering Swordsman:** Thank you! And, your wish is my command...

Now our story continues...

XXXXX

**Story 1: Part 2: _The Little Mer-Sanji_**

For the next several days the swordsman noticed the cook watching him a bit more frequently than usual.

While the two men seemed to always be at one another's throats, there was a time when Zoro's heart had held a larger spot for the cook. That is until the cook had chose to ignore the swordsman's feelings one too many times.

During their first few days on the Going Merry, the swordsman had the strangest feeling that the blonde wanted to tell him something. And, truth be known, he had grown to admire the cook, especially after their battles on the Baratie and with Arlong's men.

And added to that, the swordsman had a sense of familiarity whenever he had stared at the blonde's face. There was something about those moments, when the cook's blue-eye watched him as the swordsman trained with his weights, or practiced with his katana on the ship's deck, or engaged in a battle with a difficult foe.

However, when a woman with a pretty face entered the room, both the swordsman and his feelings were completely shoved to the side as that stupid cook's eyes would fill with hearts, and he would drop everything to do the woman's bidding.

Cracking open a sleepy eye, the swordsman looked up to see the blonde standing over him.

"What do you want, Kosu-Kokku?"

"I fixed you a snack," grumbled the cook as he handed over a plate with the swordsman's favorite food on it.

"Why?" Asked Zoro, casting suspicious green-eyes on the blonde.

Trying to choose his words carefully, the cook answered the question. "I thought you'd like it."

Poking, then sniffing, at the plate of food, the swordsman muttered, "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing's wrong with it."

"If nothings wrong, then you must want me to do something. What?"

"Nothings wrong with it, and I don't want you to do anything."

"I don't believe you, Ero-Kokku..."

"Fine!" Shouted the cook as he snatched the plate away and threw it overboard before storming off into the ship's kitchen.

Face red with anger, the swordsman closed his eyes and tried to drift back to sleep.

"Kuso-Kokku..."

XXXXX

Slamming the kitchen door behind himself, the cook leaned his back against the wooden door and slid down to the floor.

"Damn Shitty Swordsman!" Cursed the cook as he buried his face in his arms.

All he had hoped for was a kind word from the swordsman. Just a word. Even if the green-haired man couldn't love him back, it wouldn't have mattered. At least he could die knowing that the man that he loved didn't hate him...but now...

"Not even human...," muttered the cook to himself.

It was common knowledge amongst the mer-people that unlike humans, they had no soul. While humans who died were thought to be able to find each other in the next world, mer-people became foam on the sea's waves. Which made each passing of every mer-person a greater loss because it was final and permanent.

As the blonde man grit his teeth trying to stop the tears falling down his face, one sentence ran through his mind.

_"One more day. Only one more day...then nothing..."_

XXXXX

_"That Kuso-Kokku is up to something..." _ Thought the swordsman to himself, following the blonde through the town's busy streets.

Earlier that morning the Going Merry had pulled into port for supplies, and unlike his usual self, the cook actually volunteered to stay behind on the ship as Usopp, Luffy and Sanji's beloved Nami headed in to town. The swordsman had declined Nami's offer to lower his debt to her if he helped her, instead the green-haired man told her that he had more pressing things to take care of.

As the cook entered the telegraph office, the swordsman followed close on his heels.

"What's this about?" Questioned the green-haired man.

"None of your business, Shitty Swordsman." Answered the cook, with a tone a bit harsher than he intended.

"If it's about the ship or our crew, it is my business." Growled Zoro.

"It's not," snapped the blonde, quickly turning away.

The swordsman was already angry at the cook because of the incident the day before, and now the thought that the man would dare to lie to his face sent him over the edge. Yanking the piece of paper out of the blonde's hands, the swordsman quickly read the note as the cook tried to wrestle it back from him.

"Kuso-Kokku!" The swordsman's raised voice caused everyone's attention to turn towards the arguing duo. "You're planning on leaving us?!"

"It's a precaution...if something happens to me." The cook answered half-heartedly, "I want Zeff to send his best cook..."

"It says that he should send someone immediately."

The blonde didn't answer, turning away to hide his face.

"Fine," seethed the swordsman as he jammed the piece of paper back into the cook's hands. "Remember, you can only leave your Captain if he says yes, or if you die. Make sure you choose one of the two."

The blonde didn't move as he heard the swordsman storm out of the office, leaving the cook behind.

_"I wish I could,"_ thought the blonde to himself, as he crumpled the piece of paper within his fist, _"but I don't have any choices anymore..."_

XXXXX

His shoes felt as if they were filled with lead, as the cook took step after step down the docks in the direction of the Going Merry.

Soon it would be dusk and once more their little ship would be on it's way, but the next time it reached land, it would be short one of it's crew. A member who wouldn't even be able to leave a body behind for the others to mourn, only sea foam and memories that would blow away and be forgotten.

Taking the unsent message out of his pocket, the blonde threw it into the water.

"Sanji!" A voice came from somewhere off the side of the docks. A voice that the cook had not heard for many years.

"Lian?" Called the blonde, blue-eye searching the waters below until they caught a glimpse of a black-haired face floating just above the waterline.

"I know we aren't supposed to come near places of humans," the face raised a black curly eyebrow as he watched the blonde man, "but I've always worried about you. After all, you are my favorite cousin."

"Thanks," answered the cook.

"Well," queried the dark-haired merman, "have you found him? Does he love you?"

Not answering, the cook tried to smile, but could only produce a sad grimace on his face.

"Sanji," the merman spoke, his voice slow and sad, "you turn twenty tonight..." After a long moment of silence, Lian spoke up once more. "I've been to see the witch. There is a way to save you...but it takes a huge sacrifice..." Holding a dagger out of the water, the dark-haired merman continued to speak. "Kill him with this, and you will be free. You can return home to us."

The dagger flew up from the water below and stuck in one of the dock's planks at the cook's feet.

"It's the only way," Lian called out before he turned to swim away. "I'll be waiting..."

Watching his dark-haired cousin as he left, Sanji bent down to retrieve the ancient jewel crusted weapon. Holding the heavy blade in his hands, the blonde could only hear Lian's voice repeating in his brain.

_"Kill him with this, and you will be free..."_

XXXXX

**Author's Notes:** I'm just tweaking the ending now...I'll try to post it as soon as possible! Aloha!


	3. The Little MerSanji: Part 3 ending

**Author's Notes: ****THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO ENCOURAGED THIS STORY!!! By both reading and writing reviews! I really enjoy writing for you guys! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!!!**

**Also, I would like to dedicate this story to K and M!!!** (A special love story, for a special loving couple!!!)

XXXXX

**Story 1: Part 3: _The Little Mer-Sanji_**

Hovering over the sleeping man, the cook watched as the swordsman's chest quietly rose and fell with each breath of air.

_"Kill him with this, and you will be free. You can return home to us..."_

The green haired man looked so quiet and peaceful, his face reflecting a gentle quality that the blonde had seldom seen when it was awake and scowling at him. Leaning in, the cook gently kissed those lips that he had waited so long to feel upon his own.

So warm and soft.

The swordsman's breath caught for a moment, and the Sanji froze. If he was going to decide it had to be now.

Pulling away, the blonde man brought the dagger up and above the sleeping man's heart.

_"You can return home to us..."_

The cook started to bring the blade down, but stopped short of his target.

_"I can't do it,"_ Sanji finally thought to himself. _"I can't live if he dies...I won't want to live if he dies..."_

Closing his eyes, the cook didn't notice when the green-eyes fluttered open to see the dagger still suspended above him.

"OI!" The angry voice exclaimed as the swordsman struck out, sending the cook sailing across the room. In one swift movement the muscular swordsman was out of his hammock, swords drawn and ready to defend himself.

Still clutching the dagger in his hand, the cook slowly stood up and ran in the direction of the swordsman.

Ready to strike down his approaching attacker, the swordsman was left without an opponent when the blonde ran past where he stood, and out of the men's quarters door.

"Oi, where are you going?" Yelled the swordsman as he charged after the fleeing cook.

XXXXX

Running to the ship's rail, the blonde flung the dagger far into the night.

"Is it done?" Called a voice from the waves below.

"Oi!"

The cook heard the swordsman a second before a hand grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around.

"Sanji?!" The voice in the waves shouted.

Looking over the side of the ship, green-eyes settled on the man with the dark-curled eyebrows below bobbing up and down in the water.

Sad brown eyes glanced from the swordsman to the blonde, before diving below the water, a bluish-purple tail appearing and disappear a second later as the merman vanished under the ocean's surface.

"What the hell is going on?" Growled Zoro as he seized the blonde's wrist, increasing the pressure when the cook did not answer. Sanji felt the pain of the swordsman's tightening hold, which was only exceeded by the pain that was growing deep within his chest.

Reaching out with his free hand, the blonde gently held the back of Zoro's head and leaned in, kissing the stunned swordsman on the lips.

Angrily pulling away, green eyes flaring, the swordsman's expression turned from fury to confusion as he watched the blonde's eyes welling up with tears.

"I couldn't kill you, so I can't go home." Words filled with sadness and regret fell from the cook's soft lips, as the tears finally slipped down his cheeks. "And I can't stay here any longer..."

Looking up at the moon, the blonde knew that time was running short.

Blue-eye returning back to the green-orbs that and lured him away from the ocean so long ago, the cook watched as the swordsman's gaze turned from him to the ocean below. A long torturous silence growing between the two...

Finally, the swordsman's gaze returned to the cook, as he finally spoke. "I always thought it was a dream."

Sanji's breath hitched in his throat. _"Does he remember...?"_

"Long ago, after Kuina died...I traveled on a ship..."

_"Please remember..."_

"I was training on the deck..."

_"Please..."_

"And, I hit my head and fell in the water..."

_"...hurry..."_

"The sailors said that I had imagined it..."

The cook could feel the night air beginning to grow colder, and the ocean's water seemed to turn a darker shade of inky black.

"But I saw a face..."

Sanji could feel his breath growing shorter as overhead the moon moved slowly into it's final position.

"A boy...about my age...with golden hair...and a blu--..." The swordsman stopped speaking as his eyes widened. "It was YOU..." he finally whispered.

_"He remembers..."_ The blonde smiled gently as he felt an icy grip begin to take his body.

For a moment the two stood absolutely still, staring into each other's eyes. Then with a sad sigh, the blue-eye closed as it's owner's body started to collapse.

"Sanji!" Yelled the swordsman as he caught the falling man, lowering him gently to the floor. Leaning the blonde's body against his chest, the swordsman cradled the cook in his arms.

His breaths growing more and more infrequent, the blonde struggled to take in each painful gulp of air.

With the lid of his blue-eye half open, the cook reached up and touched the swordsman's cheek. "I...love..." But lacking any more breath, the final word couldn't escape his lips as the cook's hand fell back down to his side.

"No..." The word was barely uttered from the green-haired man. Then gripping onto the blonde, the swordsman grew angry and shouted, "Don't you go!...Don't you leave me now, you Kuso-Kokku!...I thought you weren't real...so, I never looked...because I never thought..." For the first time, since that day when he grieved for his childhood friend, Zoro felt his tears falling down his face. "You can't go," the swordsman whispered into the ear of the body in his arms, as tears fell onto the peaceful face below. "Because I love you...I've always loved you..."

XXXXX

_Fate is seldom kind and never fair._

_And love sometimes comes along too late, missing it's intended...by a few hours, minutes, and even seconds._

While Zoro had always been a man of few words, those words echoed in his mind over and over again as he watched the foamy froth on the sea rising and falling.

Years had come and gone, and the swordsman had seen both friends and foes fall. However, only twice had the pain been so overwhelming that he had openly wept.

And now, he stood at the rail, alone in his thoughts...

A pair of arms gently wrapped themselves around the swordsman's waist, as a head softly came to rest on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about, Marimo?" Were the whispered words in Zoro's ear.

An uncharacteristic smile spread across the swordsman's face as he reached up to rub the other man's golden hair. Turning around to face the man that he had once thought could only be a figment of his imagination, green-eyes and blue connected and locked.

"How much I love you..." Answered the swordsman, as he returned the blonde's hug. "Happy Birthday..."

_Fate is seldom kind and never fair..._

_But love is always eternal._

XXXXX

**Author's Notes:** You guys don't know how hard I had to fight NOT to give this story a traditional ending...

Sanji: Oi! It may have been better...for both of us...

Zoro: (glaring at KS, holding the handle of one of his sheathed katana)

KS: Um...okay...lemme see...I'm outta here!!! MAHALO and ALOHA to all you READERS and REVIEWERS!!! THANK YOU!!!


End file.
